


Diabolical

by the_one_and_only_one



Series: Camelot Drabbles [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Snapchat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: Morgana is really addicted to Snapchat. It really is diabolical.





	Diabolical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/gifts).



> Disclaimers & unbeta'd. This heavily references snapchat and I have tried to explain it as it goes along, but it probably sounds quite narrative. Also the idea came to me just before I fell asleep so sorry about that too. Also, Tee, thanks for the title :D

“Arthur, stop pouting! Come on,” Morgana said, trying to find the right lighting. “I just want a decent selfie of our first day.”

“No.” Arthur frowned some more for good measure.

“Fine,” she said flippantly, motioning for Merlin to it next to her when he walked in. “Merlin! Take a picture with me.” She pulled him into the frame, planting a kiss on his cheek. Merlin was making a funny face at the camera and it made Arthur smile, though he hid it very well in the crook of his elbow balanced on his books.

“Oh, let’s use the flower crowns.” Morgana was already fiddling around on her phone, holding her arm out to take _another picture_.

“Morgana, has anybody ever told you that you’re addicted to snapchat?” Merlin grinned at the screen, the filter placing the flower crown perfectly on his head.

“Yes.” Morgana tapped the screen on her phone to post the picture. “Do I look like I care?” She arched an eyebrow at him, smirking slightly.

Arthur pulled his phone out of his pocket. He was bored, but he was definitely _not_ using his phone to look at Morgana’s snapchats. Except he did. Of course he did, Merlin was in the pictures, how couldn’t he? He tapped the little circle next to Morgana’s name on his list and added her to his playlist. Arthur moodily skipped through the first few people’s stories. Gwaine had gone to a party the night before, all his pictures featuring a drunk Percy. Lance and Gwen’s stories were pictures of the same food (because obviously they’d gone out for a cute dinner). Merlin’s story was him making a cheesy grin with his mum, both dusted in flour in their small kitchen (to which Arthur did not smile fondly at), and finally, _finally_ , Morgana’s story played.

She had her usual ‘just woke up’ selfie, followed by a selection of the drive to school. Arthur sighed, she really was addicted. The first picture in the classroom featured a grumbling Arthur, but then it was the picture of Morgana kissing Merlin’s cheek. Merlin’s eyes were crinkled at the sides and his smile was contagious and Arthur resisted the tug at his lips. Morgana and Merlin’s faces changed into both of them smiling through the screen. The lighting from the sun made their skin glow; the bright colours in their eyes popping. Arthur fought against the urge to take a screenshot, knowing Morgana would find out, but decided that he didn’t care.

He saw Morgana glance at her phone, no doubt looking at the notification popping up on her screen, telling her Arthur took a screenshot. She smirked in Arthur’s direction before leaning in to whisper something in Merlin’s ear. He didn’t hear what she said, but he saw Merlin’s ears burn. He did not find it adorable, nope. Except, he definitely did.


End file.
